


How Many Times

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Iris asks herself “How many times is too many times to casually sleep with your best friend?”





	How Many Times

How many times is too many times to casually sleep with your best friend?

It’s a question Iris asks herself every morning she wakes up naked pressed up against Sara under her white Egyptian cotton sheets. 

 

It had started one night when they were out at a bar with the whole crew and a guy approached them to hit on them both simultaneously. Iris had made a joke, something a long the lines of him ruining the entire male species. Which really did leave an open opportunity for Sara to wiggle her eyebrows at Iris and offer her a spot on her team.

Shocking them both, Iris said “sure.” Before downing her drink and leading Sara out of the bar to the tune of Cisco’s wolf whistles.

There had been a lot of giggling and laughing as they both touched each other in ways they never thought they would. It was fun making out with Sara, seeing Sara’s dominance in action as she cupped Iris’s behind, and pressed her against their apartment door. And when Sara found a sensitive area on her neck, that made Iris moan, Iris had gasped, “Is this all you got?”

Because she won’t inflate Sara’s ego and admit how good that felt, but she wants to see what more Sara can do. And Iris knows her friend, knows how competitive she is, and it works because the next thing Iris hears is a low growl before Sara is lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

They strip quickly. Each of them shimming out of their clothes and tossing their bras on the floor. 

Iris is kind of struck by the beauty of Sara’s body.

Iris has always loved Sara’s body. Loved the woman’s muscles, her slim hips, the freckles scattered across her back, the modest size of her breasts. But it was even more beautiful moving on top of her. When Iris has the opportunity grip those hips and pull her closer until their connected, and sprinkle kisses on each freckle, and feel the muscles ripple with every thrust, and run her tongue over Sara’s nipples so that her breath caught with every flick, that’s when Sara’s body is intoxicating.

Sara lives up to her reputation. She fucks her hard with two fingers and a thumb rubbing her clit, all while she leaves bites and hickeys all over Iris.

Perhaps Iris should have realized that this was more than a sexual experiment by how willingly she crawled between Sara’s thighs to lick and taste the sex of a woman she supposedly only ever thought of platonically.

 

They laugh about it the next day. They walk into Star Labs together and Sara makes a crude gesture to confirm to everyone that yes, they did do the deed.

Caitlin blushes bright red. Snart gives a mock bow to Sara. Cisco let’s out an “Oh yeah baby!” and asks Iris to pound it, and congratulates her on bagging such a hot chick first time around. Mick just nods and says “hot.”

Iris catches Wally looking at her from across the Cortex, and the question is so evident in his eyes, that she decides to answer it aloud for them all to hear.

“While Sara and I had a good time, I think I’m going to stick with guys.” Iris says, wrapping her arm around Sara as a friendly gesture and Sara joins in by saying “and I’m going to stick with girls who know what they’re doing.”

It’s best if it only happens once. Iris hasn’t forgotten about her fiancé in the Speed force. Sara is one of Iris’s best friends before anything else, and she’d hate to ruin that relationship.

They all share a couple more laughs, and there are some jokes from Cisco, before they all settle into their usual work of hunting down dangerous metas. This is where the whole situation should have ended. So of course it isn’t.

 

Barely two weeks later, Sara and Iris are completely ignoring the episode of Scandal on tv. Sara tastes like the bottle of red wine they’d been drinking. Iris moans when Sara slides her hand into her underwear and starts to stroke the outside of lips. Iris knows Sara can feel how wet she is.

They don’t tell anyone about that.

Or about the time Sara eats out Iris in the bar bathroom. Or when they experiment with Iris’s vibrator. Or the night Sara grinds herself against Iris’s thigh until she comes.

They don’t talk about what they are doing, they don’t analyze what this is.

Once again Iris wakes up in Sara’s bed, wrapped in Sara’s arms, the press of Sara’s breasts against her back. Iris asks herself “How many times is too many times to casually sleep with your best friend?” because the number is getting higher and higher and Iris can’t seem to find a way to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't take there being sooo few stories of Sara & Iris which has inexplicably become my OTP, so I sat down and cranked this out in a couple hours.


End file.
